Al Pete
"Thats it! You're going to jail, ya bastard! Ye' coward! Ya bunch of pussies!"-Pete pissed of on Dewey Marinelli Albert "Pete" Thaxton was a corrupt American sheriff in the service of the Morgan crime family but he wasen't so friendly to Amiot crime family, even though Morgans and Amiots were friends. Biography Al Pete's father was a police captain who took his son on visits around the town and station, where he would be given gifts of candy and jewels by the cops, who were under his father's protection. It was then that his son decided to follow in his father's footsteps. Pete served 8 years Morgan family. At first he was an bad and kill-joy cop. However, he changed after Morgans said that he is cruel, and Pete changed to a nice and friendly cop, he was also invited many times to play Poker or Blackjack by one of his close friends, Ben Morgan, but Ben mostly beat him in Poker but wasen't so good in Blackjack. Al was also good friend with Paulie Sinoco, who had gone to study at Yale with one of Al's sons. Pete would clear the records of Morgan's crimes in return for large cash rewards, and free trips to Lily's Theater. Pete was also known to be sweet on Lily Morgan, despise already having a wife, his wife didn't suspect or relize Al was cheating her. Despise being on Morgan's payroll, and Morgans being partners with Amiots, Al Pete didn't like them so much because Amiot's son Napoleon killed a cop who was on Barroskas' payroll, and Pete so didn't trust 'em. Problems with Barroska family Thaxton knew Luciano Barroska will make a deal with drug dealers so he wanted too arest them him. However, Luciano's oldest son, Michael wanted to kill Al Pete and other cops, but knew the consequences, so he said that assassination is canceled. Michael called his father Luciano about the problem that he will be arested if he makes the drug deal, but Barroska said "Don't worry son, I'm man of steel." Once outside, he managed to pay off Pete and his men but Pete delinced. Michael questioned Thaxton as to how much he was being paid by Morgans, which resulted in the sheriff threathen Michael; "Say dat one more times, and I'll break your legs". Before he could warm him further, the Amiot family consigliere Pete Feet arrived with cheese, asking if anyone wants a piece of it, Al Pete's cops throw Michael on street and Michael run away, but they also said no to cheese. Trivia *He's cool. *Al Pete got many friends in Morgan crime family, even the consilieger. *He is cheating his wife, but wife always thinks he works that late, but he is actually flirting with Lily Morgan. *He was more friendly to Amiots after death of Barroskas, but sometimes still threath them. *Accordind to Ben Morgan Al sucks at Poker. Gallery Rj_Peart_and_Benton_Manning.jpg|Al along with his boss, guarding a cabin. Alden,_RJ_playing_poker.jpg|Albert playing poker with Kevin Moon. Playable_skin_Rj_Peart.png|Al Pete's full body shot. Category:Cops Category:Morgans Category:Americans Category:Gangsters Category:Former bullies